The New Girl
by AmberBrightEyes
Summary: DISCONTINED. Kestral has come to the Academy from New Zealand to learn more about her wierd mutation and quickly befriends our fav Gen X characters. Experiment story, so reviews would be great. I swear it's not as bad as it sounds. Please Review
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Nope Gen X characters ain't mine. Kestral is : ). Also, Kestral's "Sight" is kind of borrowed off Tamora Pierce.

Authors Note: This is a trial, I'm not sure it will turn out ohk, but I am hoping. Please review so I know where I'm going wrong. I'd appreciate your feedback on my characterisation as well. Cheers everyone!!

"Speaking"  
_Thoughts  
*Telepathy*_

**The Beginning**

Emma Frost surveyed the new students of her Academy through cold blue eyes. They were aged 15 through to 19, and were obviously nervous at her scrutiny. She didn't need to be  
psychic to know that. They shuffled their feet, talked among themselves and shot glances at her and Sean when they thought she wasn't looking. For sheer curiosity's sake, she browsed through the open minds of those below her, scanning for their mutant ability, or if they were human; other useful traits. Emma did not have Xavier's conscience, nor his moral viewpoint on psychic intrusion.  
_Hmmm. An empath, an artist; not particularly interesting. A girl who made things disappear, that had promise. Human, human, human. _Emma reached for the mind of the next. And found nothing. She frowned, marring her perfect features. She reached again, looking at the girl and focussing harder. Again, she felt nothing. If she wasn't standing right in front or her, Emma would have said the girl didn't exist.


	2. A Quick Chat

**A Quick Chat**

"Charles, I'm telling you, this child is invisible to all of my psychic and telepathic senses. I cannot feel, nor hear, her mind at all. She is shielded to the point of complete invisibility on the psychic plane. I am asking your advice on this, Charles. This has never happened to me before. Not even with you." She paused in thought for a moment.  
"Except Jubilation. But that is another matter entirely."

Charles Xavier's brows wrinkled in concentration as he took in Emma's words. This situation had never happened to him before either. Fascinating.  
"I suggest, Emma, that you call her to your office and discuss with her the reason she has enrolled in your Academy. She may not be aware of her psychic defence. I am sure she will not pose a threat of any kind. Let me know how it goes."

"Very well. I thank you, Charles. Goodbye."


	3. Frosty's Office

**Frosty's Office**

There was a knock on her door. The White Queen looked up, startled. She hadn't sensed....ah, of course. Emma was not accustomed to being surprised, and she did not take to it kindly.  
"Come in."  
The door opened to admit a young woman into the room.  
"You wanted to see me, Ms Frost?" she asked quietly, hovering at the door.  
_Strange accent, _thought Emma_, almost English, but not quite. _She flipped through her notes on the girl. _Ah. New Zealand_.  
"Yes," Emma said aloud, "Please take a seat." She indicated to the chair in front of her desk. The girl moved across the room and sat down. Emma took a moment to analyse the child; well, young woman really, in front of her. She was small, but not fragilely so. Long reddish brown hair fell past her shoulders in layers, framing a long face and very unusual eyes. Every time Emma had seen her, including now, she had was wearing jeans of various styles, black Chuck Taylors and a range of random tops in different colours. One item on her person that never seemed to be taken off was a small greenstone pendant in an elongated teardrop shape. Sitting in front of her now, she was completely calm and collected, either not at all intimidated be a meeting with the Headmistress, or very good at hiding it. Emma couldn't see what might be hidden behind those extraordinary eyes. Swirls of green and grey with flecks of gold and blue.  
_Hmm. Odd._

"Now, Kestral, I understand you have explained you mutant power as a thing you call 'The Sight'."

"Yes, miss. I see things that are hidden to other people. Stuff like lies, sickness, mutant powers, personality colours and bits and pieces of people's emotions and experiences. It comes to me in pictures and colours."

_Intriguing._

"When you say personality colours..?" Emma asked.

"Well, when I look at people I see a colour that sort of surrounds them. My Gran called them auras. The colours have different meanings, and I reckon.." Kestral paused, then carried on, "Well my Gran reckons anyhow, that the colours probably show up according to my interpretation of them and relate to each different person specifically. The world is a rainbow I spose," she finished, cracking a small smile.

Emma considered this for a moment before asking, "Could you give me an example?"

Kestral sat for a time, eyes out of focus as she flicked through all the people she had met in the past few days, and finally settled with a person she was sure Ms Frost would know and she herself had made friends with.  
"Jubilee" she said, focussing back on the White Queen. "She's this bright, bubblegum pink colour, like those sunnys she always wears. That shade of pink I see as energy, happiness, enthusiasm and a real deep caring for people in general, but especially those she holds close to her heart. It's that energy and the whole, umm, into-lifeness, that attracts people to her. She like an enthusiasm spreader." Kestral cracked another smile. "No wonder she has so many people wrapped around her little finger. Anyhow, underneath the pink, in the centre of her chest, is a patch of black. Now normally I'd say that was sickness, but not in Jube's case. It's something that's happened in her past, something dark she still holds on to. Alot of people seem to have that around here," she muttered as an afterthought.

Her smile vanished. "And it hurts her. The pink is like a glossy cover. It's her true personality, but still a mask of sorts." Kestral shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.  
"And anyway, that's how I 'see'."

Emma openly stared at her, although her face betrayed no emotion. Never had she encountered a mutation like this. It looks like another talk with Charles was in the cards. It was then that Emma wondered how much this girl saw of her. And that frightened her slightly, another emotion she didn't take to kindly.

"Ms Frost?" Kestral asked, "You ok?"

Emma blinked. "Yes, I was merely contemplating your words. Your gift is rather extraordinary and I would like to discuss it further at a later date, especially about the extent of your control." Kestral nodded in response.  
"However," she continued, "There is another matter I wish to discuss with you, another ability you seem to have manifested."

Kestral was surprised, she wasn't aware of any other weird thing she could do.  
"Oh ok," she replied, "Um, well, shoot. What's this other ability?"

"The fact you are invisible to all of my psychic and telepathic senses."

Kestral thought for a moment before replying with, "Say what?"

"No doubt you are aware by now that I am an omega level telepath. I read people's minds, hear their thoughts and even manipulate what they think they see. I could control people if I wish. However, I cannot gain access into your mind. I cannot even sense your mind. If you were not sitting right here in front of me, you would be completely invisible me. It is very disconcerting, I can tell you. So would you care to explain how this can be?"

Kestral's eyes clouded over, like a snapped down over them.  
"Look Ms Frost, I'm not entirely sure what you're on about here. The only thing I have around my mind are my crystal walls to keep my energy in and others out, that's all."

"Crystal walls?"

"Yes."

"Care to explain?"

"No."

The White Queen narrowed her eyes. "I would appreciate it if you elaborated on your statement for me Miss Tresswell," she said coldly.

Kestral's eyes flared, "And I would appreciate it if you respected my privacy."

Silence. The two stared at each other. Emma sighed.  
"Very well. You may go."

"Thanking you muchly," replied Kestral, rising from her chair and walking purposefully toward the door.  
"And Miss Tresswell.." Kestral turned back, hand on the door knob, "You have an appointment with Dr McKoy at 2 o'clock the Sunday after next. Don't be late."

Kestral nodded and continued out of the office. As the door shut, Emma rested her head in her hands and muttered "Dammit."

Kestral closed the door, leaned back against it and closed her eyes. Her head was reeling with everything she had seen in the last few days and the meeting she had just walked out of with Ms Frost. Too much. Way too much. The Academy was huge. There were heaps of people, mutant and human alike. To her, the whole place was a haze of colours, bleeding into and out of each other. And Ms Frost. That woman wasn't always good, Kes knew that. Black holes punctured her diamond-like aura. No sickness, but things she had done in the past, not to her, but to other people. The woman could be downright dangerous!! Cold as ice. But Kes could see she did have her student's interests at heart... Her head was spinning, she needed to sleep and sort out her head. She was sick of all the colour and images and the headaches they brought. New Zealand was quieter and far less populated. She's been able to handle it. She missed home. Kes took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sleep would clear her head and rest her eyes. Kes opened her eyes to find a man standing right in front of her surrounded in a haze of bright green, jumped a mile and let out a little yelp of surprise. The man held up his hands.

"I'm sorry, lass, I dinna mean to scare ye."

Kes put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths. Lifting her head back up she attempted a smile,  
"All good," she replied, "I wasn't paying attention." _Well being Irish explains all the green, _Kes thought_, but I'm not sure what all those sonic waves are about, though._

"Are you alright, lass? Emma didn't rattle ye, did she?"

"Oh no, it's ok, I'm just tired," Kes said, "Thanks though." She smiled at him. She liked this guy, he was a good bloke. Pure even. Elsewise she wouldn't have smiled. It wasn't something she did properly very often. People tended to be dazzled for some reason.

"Well, goodnight." Kes turned and walked down the corridor in the direction of the dorm rooms.

"Night, lass." Sean turned and watched her go. Had he been in Ireland, he would have suspected her to be one of the Sidhe, the Little People from the old legends. She was willowy, fair and had a smile that left him spellbound and eyes that mesmerised. And he was old enough to be her father. The Academy sure brings in some strange kids. Shaking his head, he turned to knock on Emma's door.

"Come in, Sean," The White Queen called before he got the chance. Sean shook his head once more, then entered Emma's office.


	4. Angelo

**Angelo**

Kes was sitting in the window on one of the Academy's many landings. She had been a resident for nearly 3 weeks and was beginning to settle in to a routine. Classes were ok, interesting because it was all from an American viewpoint, but nothing difficult or too different. Training was another matter entirely. Not only was there physical training she undertook with the rest of the mutants in the school, Gen X members or not, but also the mental training Ms Frost was putting her through. Her head was a constant ache. She thought it might be working, though. She wasn't able to completely switch off her 'sight', but she swore the colours were less intense when she concentrated. On the upside, she had made friends. Jubilee had sort of adopted her, even though Jubes was a year younger than Kes's own 18 years. She had a feeling it was a habit of Jubilee's, adopting those that needed friends. Through Jubilee she had met the rest of the team called Generation X and learned of the X-men as well. Angelo had become one of her friends rather than an acquaintance, although Kes wished he'd stop smoking those bloody cigarettes.

"Kes?"

She leapt out of both her seat and her thoughts, spinning around to face the man himself.

"Angelo Espinosã! Would you stop doing that to me!"

Angelo just grinned at her and drawled, "Once a thief always a thief, chica, it's hard to get out of the habit."

Kes looked up at him, surprised. "Chica?" she asked, "I thought that's what you call Jubilee."

Angelo laughed, "You are both my chicas. My ones to protect, to befriend and the ones who understand."

Kes felt proud, honoured and unworthy all at the same time. She wasn't sure she could match up to Jubilee, but that didn't stop a dazzling smile radiating from her face. It hit Angelo full in the face and left him dazed, staring into Kestral's eyes.

"You are beautiful when you smile, chica," he muttered absently, "Your eyes are encantador." He continued to look down at her, giving Kes the shivers, but not in an unpleasant way.

"Angelo?"

Her voice seemed to wake him from his daze. He shook his head slightly before answering,

"Yes, chica?"

"Did you have to go see Dr McKoy when you first got here?" It had been bothering her a bit over the last week, especially because of how her meeting with Ms Frost had ended. Angelo put her fears to rest.

"Si. All mutant students go to have their powers assessed." He looked down at her once again, and Kes felt butterflies stir in her stomach.

"You are very, well, secretive almost when it comes to your mutation, chica," he stated.

Kes looked down. "Yeah, well," she replied, "It's not really as glamorous as your guys."

Angelo stared at her incredulously and said in a voice that touched on anger, "Your talking to the hombre who has 8? inches of extra skin!!"

"Sorry!! I forgot, I just.... well, I didn;t really think of it like that."

He looked at her blankly. "You forgot."

Kes was surprised, "Well, yeah. I don't really see that when I look at you."

Angelo didn't say anything for bit, he just stared at her. _Oh hell_, she thought, _what if I've really put my foot in it?_

"What do you see?"

"Huh?"

"When you look at me. What do you see?"

Kes could only answer with the truth.

"I see a true blue. You shine from the inside out. You have been through so much not just as a mutant either, that only made it worse, but you still remain an honest pure soul. There's black shades all round your heart, but bits of pink from your friends are healing that up," she took a breath and continued, "I also see your eyes, they're a real deep chocolate brown, a real soft colour. The colour of home. You miss your family but know you can't go back. And I think your extra skin has the potential to be controlled if you can develop the patience to work at it." She stopped. "And yeah, that's basically what I 'see'."

She fell silent and looked at the ground, not really knowing how Angelo would take it.

"Look at me, querida."

Kes looked up and saw he had flipped his hood back off his head.

"That is your mutation, isn't it? To see things that others do not."

Kes nodded. "Pretty much."

Angelo smiled and lifted a hand to her cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down making Kes's blood fizz in her veins and her heart skip. _What is this?_ She thought.

"Thank you, querida." Then he pulled her roughly and suddenly into a hug that surprised himself as much as Kes, as he was not the hugging type at all. You know, ex-gang member and all. He let her go just as suddenly, nodded, then turned and walked down the hall.

Kes stood for a second trying to gather her wits, then yelled, "What's a querida?!"

"You're a smart chica, look it up!" he called back.

Kes shook her head and headed in the opposite direction to go find her room.

Kes surfed the Internet looking for Spanish Translators into English. She found one and typed in 'querida'. It came up with "dear one, darling, sweetheart." Kes sat back, the fizzy feeling came back and a small blush crept over her cheeks. "Oh" she said softly. Then smiled.


	5. The Blue Guy

**The Blue Guy**

Kes made her way down to the lower levels of the Academy, the warm wooden walls giving way to cold hard steel. She wandered aimlessly through the narrow corridors until she arrived at a door labelled "Doctor Hank McKoy". Kes took a deep breath (hospitals made her nervous) and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said polite male voice.

Kes opened the door prepared to see a man with a large beard looking depressed (Jubilee had told her he was really hairy and pretty blue all the time) and was instead confronted with a guy that reminded her of the main character from the movie Monsters Inc. Kes stood stock still. Stared. Rubbed her eyes. Stared some more. Took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Let it out. Opened her eyes.

"I have a 2 o'clock appointment?" she asked calmly.

Doctor "Beast" McKoy surveyed her and her reaction from his desk.

"Very good, Miss Tresswell!" he exclaimed, "The vast majority of students new to this charming school flee from my sight at an astonishing speed when they catch their first glimpse of me. I do believe you are the first to stay. This does much for my ego."

Kes couldn't help it. She laughed. The sound of such and educated voice coming from a hairy blue dude just set her off. It was hilarious.

"Oh my stars and garters! I see what Sean meant about your smile. Enchanting, my dear, you quite dazzle me."

Kes stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, sir, I'm not sure what it is that does that."

"Not at all, not at all." He waved his hand around. "Not sit in this seat, my dear, and let us see what your capabilities are, shall we?" He gestured to a seat across from him. Kes sat, her stomach home to a clan of butterflies. She hated hospitals!

"Stars above! Beautiful eyes. Hmm, to do with your 'sight' do you think. Possibly x-ray the head and examine eye ball. Hmm and psychic shields. Created maybe? Huge potential. Right. Can you see that? Ok. What colour is this? Good good. Hmm. Well."

He sat back abruptly, leaving Kes disoriented by his inane muttering and questions buzzing round her brain.

"X-ray it is. Over her, milady. Have no fear, it won't hurt a bit." Kes sighed.

An hour and a half later, she left Dr McKoy's lab, having endured numerous x-rays and eye scans, colour tests and little round things stuck to her temples and forehead that had wires connected to a little machine thing with Dr McKoy muttering and scribbling notes the entire time. She was exhausted. She wanted to go back to her room and lie on her bed with a cup of tea, a decent book and some quiet. Alas, it was not meant to be.

"Kes!!" Jubilee squealed and pounced on her as she emerged from the elevator that connected the wood to the steel.

"You've been down there for ages!! What did you think of Big Blue? What did he say? How was- mmmphh!"

Angelo had come up behind her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Mmpphh umph mm!" she yelled in protest.

"Perhaps we should ask one question at a time, Jubicita," he said drily. Angelo was followed in by Paige and Everett, both looking at her curiously, with Jono leaning on the door frame pretending not to care. Kes's heart fluttered. It was the first time she had seen Angelo properly since their conversation the week before. She took a deep breath both to calm her nerves and reel out the following sentence...

"Dr McKoy is nutty but nice, he said my results were 'absolutely fascinating and need further analysis to draw a clear idea', I've been x-rayed a gazzilion times, I'm knackered, my feet hurt from all the bloody walking, my eyes from all the lights and colours and my head from a headache." Jubilee was impressed, that took skill. Paige, however, was not.

"How come it took so long an' he has no proper analysis? When ah went, it took 45 minutes an' he was able to tell me everything."

Kes felt uneasy for the first time. What if something was wrong with her? Paige had this way of looking at you that made you feel, I don't know, like a lesser being or something. Then she remembered her crystal walls. Deep breath. In, out, in-

"Well that ain't surprising, Hayseed," said Jubilee sarcastically, interrupting Kes's panic attack;  
"Cos it's not like your mutation is all that complicated. I mean, all you is shed your skin and whoopdee woo, you have an epidermis of stone or steel. No wonder it didn't take long." She turned to Kes with a banana sized grin on her face. "Don't sweat it, Kes, mine took ages and they still haven't figured me out yet."

Paige shot a glare at Jubilee that could peel paint, which Jubilee returned with an impish grin. Paige tossed her long hair, turned to Jono and said "Come on, let's go someplace else, we don't need to entertain the company of children," she said smirking at Jubilee.

That annoyed Kes. All that sunshiny yellow that radiated off Paige was more than enough for anyone to bear.

"Oh yeah, real mature, Paige," she said sarcastically, "Sink down to insults when you can't think of an intelligent response. Real witty." She immediately felt bad, and felt worse when the rest of the group stared at her in surprise. She hated losing her temper; it was a nasty habit of hers around people she saw as bullies. Jubilee, never one to be silent for long, recovered first.

"Dude!" she said with a huge grin punching Kes on the shoulder, "I thought you were, like, quiet or something! You're my new official hero! I'll have to tell Wolvie he's been replaced."

Paige was nonplussed, and having no intelligent words in which to respond, stomped out of the corridor. Jono, however, did not.

_*There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there, gel* _he 'said'_, *What do you see of me?*_

Kes smiled at him, "I'll tell you if I'm allowed to sit down."

Angelo moved to her side, took her arm and led them all out in the direction of the living room. Jubilee noticed his action with a wry smile and raised eyebrows. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation of the matchmaking she had in front of her, then followed the crowd out.


	6. A Few Private Words

Disclaimer:I probably should have said this earlier, but there is a little bit of an artist's licence going on here, like Hank being at the Academy and later on, people (I won't say who :p) will actually come and visit Jubilee from the Mansion, unlike in the actual comics she won't be abandoned. Also, here is the translation for the Spanish that Angelo spoke in the earlier chapter:

_chica_= girl  
_hombre_=man  
_querida_=dear one, darling  
_enchantador_=enchanting

**A Few Private Words**

Emma Frost, Sean Cassidy and Hank McKoy stood in front of the video screen in Emma's office. Charles Xavier sat in his wheel chair on his end of the screen. A serious discussion was taking place; the subject: Kestral Tresswell. Beast was in a state of excitement.

"She is amazing, Charles!" he said, bouncing up and down, "So much potential! Her shields are of an immense strength; no brain activity is monitored at all. I believe that this may not be a mutation, but a sheer force of will and hard training. And the extent of her 'sight'! I am inclined-"

"The question is," interrupted the White Queen, "why would she construct shields of such strength. What was she protecting herself from? And furthermore, who in the world could have taught her to build these shields?"

Charles considered the comments of his colleagues. He would be interested to have a talk with the girl. She was almost as intriguing as Jubilation. Perhaps even on par.

"It is my belief that the privacy of all students should be respected. The fact we cannot intrude on her thoughts and memories to gain insight into her personality and potential does in no way mean that she is a failed case. These things should not be intruded on any way," he said with a hard look at Emma, "She seems to be responding well, not only to her training with you, Emma, but also physical training and schoolwork. It is a sign that she likes to do well to the best of her ability, an admirable trait. In my opinion it will be worthwhile to gain her trust so she may, in time, divulge to you the information you seek." He finished with a nod to both of them. I will leave you to determine you course, as she is your student."

Emma sighed, "Thank you, Charles."

Sean gave only a nod in acknowledgement and Beast the same.

The video screen blinked and went black.

*****************

Kes was sitting cross-legged on her bed, eyes closed. She was reinforcing her crystal walls and deep in meditation. She didn't hear the knock at her door or two people enter her room. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realised she wasn't alone. Kes reacted on instinct from the martial arts training she had learnt over past months. She grabbed the hand, twisting the person over her shoulder and into the wall at her back. Jumping off the bed she went for the next person, opening her eyes just before she aimed a drop spin kick at their knees, stopping in a hurry as she realised the person was Jubilee and she had just flung Angelo into the wall. Jubilee however, was still reacting to being attacked and leapt into the air and into a roll above Kes's head, landing behind her, about to land a blow on the back of Kes's neck. Kes spun around on the ground and crossed her hands in front of her face to deflect the blow. Jubilee realised she was now not attacking and dropped her hands. Angelo picked himself up from off the bed, rubbing his head and back where he had hit the wall.

"Well chica," he said dryly, "At least we know you're taking in the training. I'd rather you practice on someone else next time, though, if you don't mind."

Kes was horrified. "I'm so sorry!! I don't know what happened! I just.. and you just... and I'm so sorry!!"

Jubilee just grinned, "Don't sweat it, Kessy, it just means all the training's becoming ingrained. I could have kicked your ass easy if you'd not snapped out of it. What were you doing, anyway? You were out of it"

Kes looked uncomfortable. "I was reinforcing my crystal walls." She said quietly looking at the ground.

Angelo came and sat beside her in the floor. "Querida?" he whispered. Kes looked up at him. "What are your crystal walls?"  
Kes sighed. Jubilee looked uncertain as to whether or not she should stay, but sat down when Kes asked her to.

"When I was a kid, I had real bad nightmares. It got so bad, I was afraid to sleep. I tried to tell myself what me parents told me- that they are just dreams and can't hurt you. It didn't always work, though. My parents tried doctors, psychologists, everything, but I still had nightmares. Well, when my grandma found out what was going on, she took me to her place for a week and taught me something to keep the nightmares out of my head. She said to think of the most protective, safe thing I could. Back then it was a castle wall with lots of cannons, cos I had a thing for fairy tales. She said that if I pictured these walls around me every night, the nightmares won't be able to come in because I'll be protected by my walls. I worked. By the end of the week, I'd got the walls strong and could hold the visualisation. It took alot of concentration, though. As the years went by, I changed my walls from stone castle ones to quartz crystal because I read in a book it was the best for psychic defence. I also found that I was unable to be bullied, since my energy was kept inside my walls, so others couldn't steal it or get in. And now apparently, not even Ms Frost can get into my mind." Angelo whistled softy. "Anyway, that's what I was doing when you guys came in. I was reinforcing my walls."

Angelo and Jubilee were quiet for a moment.

Jubilee put her hand over Kes's. "Thank you for trusting us, Kes. We understand. Life hasn't been easy for us either." The black shadow over her heart got larger.

"My experiences are nothing compared to yours and Angelo's," Kes said sadly, "I wish I could help, but all I can do is see the damage, not repair it."

Angelo wrapped her into a tight hug. "You understand, listen and don't pity us," he whispered into her ear, "that is all we need, querida."

"Group hug!!" Jubilee yelled suddenly, shattering the morbid atmosphere and throwing herself onto Angelo and Kes, squashing them all against the bed.

"Jubicita!!"

"Jubilee!!" They shouted in protest, laughing as they threw her off, bolted out of the room and down the corridor with her sprinting headlong after them, cackling all the way.


	7. Popsicle

Well here's another chapter, tried to make this chapter a little bit longer, so here goes.

Disclaimer:Yeah, I don't own Gen X etc etc. But I did invent Kes!!

**Popsicle**

As the weeks went by, Kes gained more and more control over her 'Sight'. There was one moment in training where she had seen no colour at all around the White Queen. It left her elated for weeks although she hadn't been able to repeat it since. She practiced constantly. In class, talking with her friends, walking with Angelo. She even tried it once during Gym and Martial Arts training, but that saw her flying over Jubilee's head and landing with a thump since she couldn't concentrate on both at once. Martial Arts was the class she enjoyed the most after History. She even found she was rather good at it, being light and fast on her feet and also blessed with balance and agility. Although she knew she would never be at the level of Jubilee, it didn't stop her trying.

She was reinforcing her crystal walls as she did every afternoon, when Jubilee came flying into her room in a state of elation and excitement.

"Kes!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs causing Kes to fall clear of the bed in surprise, "Why are you down there? You will never guess who's here!! It's Bobby!!! I haven't him since I ditched the Mansion!!"

Kes picked herself up off the floor, grabbed Jube's shoulders to stop her from bouncing up and down and grinned at her, catching on to her enthusiasm.

"So where is your partner is crime then?" Kes had heard the stories of Jubilee and Bobby and the pranks they had successfully pulled. Jubilee grabbed Kes's hand and dragged her first to Angelo's room to announce the news to him too, then down to the door of the Academy where a tall, good looking brown haired and blue eyed guy stood uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot.

"Popsicle!!" Jubilee yelled again, causing a grin to spread over his face. He caught her as Jubilee flung herself into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck in a choke hold. He laughed and swung her round in a circle, Angelo and Kes shaking their heads with grins on their faces as they looked on.

"Dude!! I totally thought you had forgotten me!! Where have you been??!!"

"Calm down Jube's you _are_ kind of unforgettable, you know." Said the Iceman, still laughing, "And I'll have you know I am officially a team leader now."

"Leader!!" she yelped, "Why didn't you tell me in your letters??" she asked fiercely, punching his arm hard.

"Oww!! I wanted to tell you in person, Jube's! I swear that's why."

Jubilee grinned, "Ah well, can't fault you for that I spose. I just missed my partner in crime."

Bobby smiled down at her, "So did I," he replied simply.

It was then that they realised they had an audience. Angelo grinned, Kes did a little wave, grinning as well. Jubilee, shock of shocks, actually blushed. Just ever so slightly, but in was enough for Kes to raise her eyebrows in surprise and made a mental note to interrogate her friend later on. She also noticed that her black holes lessened and her pink aura became a softer, more baby pink than hot pink. Jubilee let Bobby out of her choke hold only to seize his hand and drag him unceremoniously over to where the two were standing.

"Espinosa."

"Drake." They nodded to each other.

"Come on guys, get over yourselves," said Jubilee, "Dude, this is Kes, she moved her a while ago from, like, New Zealand," Jubilee said by way of introduction. A look of confusion swept over Bobby's face. Kes noticed it immediately. _You'd think being in the X-Men, they would all have a wicked sense of geography_, Kes thought wryly, _but oh no, little old NZ always gets missed out. _She took pity on him.  
"You know Australia?" she asked. He nodded. "Well we are below it and a little to the east."

Comprehension dawned on his face, "Ohhh! There! Is that what it's called? Thought you sounded funny." He grinned at her, obviously teasing. She grinned back and held out her hand.  
"Kestral Tresswell." Bobby grasped her hand with his own and shook, bowing as he did so.

"Bobby Drake. Pleasure to make you acquaintance fine lady."

"The pleasure is all mine good sir." She curtsied.

Jubilee groaned, "Two comedians in one room, how will we survive?! Ange, I'm camping out with you."

"Hey!" Angelo replied in mock seriousness, "I am extremely funny, chica, I have people in stitches with my wit and charm."

Jubilee grinned impishly, "Either that or they are in stitches of pain from your sad attempt at comedy."

Angelo leapt at her and tickled her mercilessly to the ground, leaving her a giggling, screaming and rumpled heap, streaming out an impressive array curses in Mandarin, English and Cajun.

Kes and Bobby looked on shaking their heads.

"Children," said Bobby.

"I know," replied Kes, "The immaturity. Shocking"

"Guys!!!!" screeched Jubilee, "Do something!!!"

They laughed and pulled Angelo off her with considerable effort.

"Well Jubicita," he said with a grin, "You are certainly an education for my vocabulary."

She looked at him with a murderous expression on her face and threw some paffs at him, just enough to make spots dance in front of his eyes, tossed her hair in an uncanny imitation of Paige and stalked towards the lounge saying,

"Come my loyal subjects, we need not entertain the company of impertinent and annoying _boys._"

They all just laughed and followed her out of the hallway.

"Dibs on the Master Controller!!" Bobby yelled suddenly, sprinting past Jubilee, followed closely by Angelo and Kes.

"Nah, it's mine!!"

"I shot gunned it first!!"

They clambered through the door way and collapsed onto the couch. Three heads turned toward Kes and Jubilee asked what they were all thinking-

"Dude, what's shot gun?"*

*********************

Later that night, Jubilee and Kes sat on Kes's bed, just catching up and talking about some of Jubilee's experiences at the mansion and with Gen-X. As the conversation came to an end, Kestral contemplated asking the question that had been niggling at her all day. But Jubilee wasn't much of an "OMG, like I'm sooo into him, isn't he hot?" kind of girl. For all her loudness and enthusiasm, she was very cagey in letting out her actual emotions, preferring to keep them to herself. Kes suspected it was a fear of getting hurt. And she didn't blame her one bit, the X-Men hadn't exactly been the most reliable parental figures, and being a mutant made things harder. Kes bit the bullet.

"Jubes?"

"Hmm?"

"Um......what's up with you and Bobby?"

Jubilee's head snapped up and sapphire eyes bore into Kes's own. Kes stared back at her refusing to blink. They did this for a minute until Jubilee blinked and said lightly,

"What makes you think there's anything goin' on between me and Ice Boy?"

Kes breathed out. Whew, she wasn't going to get a blasted. Then she shook her head with amusement,

"Bro, I see auras, remember? I see the affect different people have on each other, and he turns your hot bubblegum pink into baby pink." She paused, and then grinned, "And you blushed, oi."

Years of keeping her emotions hidden prevented Jubilee from blushing a second time. She just sighed,

"It's just that it's Bobby, you know? He was my first friend at the Mansion, even though he's like, four years older. He knew what it was liked to be the youngest, underestimated and forgotten every now and then. And he never forgot me or ran away. Not like Wolvie. We pranked that place into turmoil," she remembered with a look of nostalgia on her face, "Now I'm reduced to pranking Frosty and Hayseed and that just ain't as much fun, they're too easy. Ange is great, but he will never be more than a friend, we're too alike. Besides," she said devilishly, "You've staked a claim on him."

It was Kes's turn to blush as Jubilee cackled evilly before continuing,

"I don't know what his take on it is though, I don't know if I'm just his favourite firecracker, pranker extraordinaire and partner in crime or.... yeah." Jubilee fell silent.

Kes didn't say anything for a bit, then just said,

"Thanks for trusting me, Jubes."

Jubilee just smiled crookedly at her, "You have this weird 'trust me I won't spill your secrets vibe.' It's unsettling and reassuring at the same time." She shook her head.

"Anyway, what's up with you and Ange, huh?"

Kes groaned and threw her pillow at her.

So, how do you think its going?? Oh and shot gun is basically like calling first dibs, it's an Otamatea High School thing lol, I've never heard it anywhere else.


	8. Emma's Problem Solver

**Emma's Problem Solver**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, hopefully this will be worth it though.  
And I own nothing except Kess and the plot.  
Enjoy**

The weather had taken a turn for the worst. Thunderstorms ripped at the Academy; lightning lighting up the skies, rain flooding the fields and the humidity making it all unbearable. Tempers were fraying as students, mutant and human alike, were getting restless at being cooped up inside in unbearable heat. The tension was mounting and it was only a matter of time before it broke out in a literal explosion. It was a Saturday afternoon not long after Bobby had returned to the X-Men, leaving Jubilee in a rare condition of low spirits. Most of the students had gone home to their families for the weekend, and just as well for them. Kes was pacing in her room, on edge from the excitement of the storm, the hate of the humidity and the lack of anything to do. She finally let out a frustrated, "Arrggh!" and headed for the Gym to practise Martial Arts in combination with controlling her 'Sight'. She was able to turn it off in short amounts, but hadn't yet mastered doing two things at once. Kes was on the ground floor when she heard a loud BANG from upstairs. Her heart in her throat, her mind racing with possibilities, she ran upstairs in the direction of the noise, arriving at what was left of the upstairs common room. The explosion had been carefully calculated, Kes could see that. The debris had been directed away from the girls, rather than at them. A display of strength or a warning, not an attack. Jubilee, Paige and Monet St Croix were in the midst of the rubble, shouting at each other in attack mode. Jubilee's pafs were dancing in her hands; expanding in size and quantity the longer she held them. Paige had shed her skin to reveal...well, it looked like stone, and Monet had a murderous and haughty expression on her face. The auras of all three had expanded to twice their usual size and seemed to be battling with each other. Kes hovered at the doorway surveying the damage and the situation, unsure of what was going on and whether she should get Ms Frost before Jubes blew up something else. What settled it for her was Paige and Monet advancing on Jubilee and Jubes clearly losing the little patience she had left. More for the sake of concern for Paige and Monet's welfare than for Jubilee being out numbered, Kes made her way over to try and break up the fight.

"Uhh, guys?" she said. The three young women turned her way in surprise, not realising she was there,

"I don't think this is the best place to do whatever it is your about to do. I doubt Frosty's gonna be too happy with how the common room looks right now and I don't think you two ought to rark up Jubilee anymore, she won't be so nice next time."

Jubilee grinned at her in an eerie impression of Wolverine for those who knew the man.

Paige and Monet shivered a little before looking down their noses at her.

"It's not ah' fault Jubilee is so sensitive," Paige said, "She's the one that blew the room up, not us, we won't get in trouble."

Kes frowned and Jubilee's pafs grew larger and brighter.

"Look," Kes said, "I highly doubt Ms Frost will give a toss who did the blowing up. Fact is, you guys were all here, and therefore all have a part in this great big redecoration effort. Now if you don't want this whole shebang to get worse, I suggest you leave Jubes alone."

"Aww, Kes you're my hero," said Jubilee still grinning. She turned to Paige and Monet,

"You heard the lady, ttfn, shoo flies, laters homies." Her light tone did not hide the steel in her voice. Kes shivered slightly as she realised both how powerful and how controlled her friend really was. If Kes was as angry as Jubilee was now, her sight would be out of control and her crystal walls in full effect. She had a new respect for her friend and the power she had. Unfortunately, Paige and Monet didn't have the sense that Kes did. They advanced on her for the insult. Kes readied herself for the attack when she saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. She shoved her walls up, reinforced them so they were twice as strong as normal and prepared herself for the mental blasting that was to come. It was bad. She had never imaged that the cool, calculated and unemotional Emma Frost would lose her temper but lose it she did....

*********************

They were confined to their rooms for a week if they weren't attending classes until Emma and Sean figured out what their punishment would be. To everyone's surprise, it included all of Gen X and Kes, not just those that had had a hand in destroying the common room, which had been covered up as a renovation accident. They were called down to the lower levels of the school to the simulation room similar to that of the Danger Room at the Mansion, much to the disgruntlement of those not involved. As they entered, they found Emma, Sean and Hank standing before them. The White Queen was so cold you could almost feel the chill.

"As a result of the appalling behaviour of a few of your number, you will all undergo a unique type of punishment and hopefully enlightening experience that will leave you with an altered sense of both yourself and your peers. Think of it as a team building exercise" Emma regarded each of them momentarily before continuing,

"This is your debriefing. Be prepared. Be tolerant." She nodded and swept out of the room. The group were left looking at Sean and Hank in alarm and askance. Sean spoke first,

"Emma has asked me not to tell ye what we have in store for you all and I respect her wishes. I am disappointed in your behaviour. I had hoped you would have more sense and control." Jubilee, Paige and Monet all looked down.

"We are hoping this exercise will help you to gain a new understanding of your friends and your study peers. Good luck." He too nodded and left the room.

They were now left with only Hank.

"This will be a fascinating study of the human mind, behaviour and self expression. This has not been attempted at any time previously and will be a new experiment for all concerned. Have no fear as you should not come to any grievous injury that we are aware. My humble wishes of luck, understanding and fortune to you all."

He too walked out. The door slide shut behind him, leaving the mutant group alone in the simulation chamber. They looked at each other, faces told of confusion, fear, apprehension and a little bit of excitement. They were all there, Jubilee, Paige, Monet, Angelo, Everett, Jono and lastly, Kes. As they were about to speak, the air in front of them rippled. Each of them immediately adopted their defense stance and prepared for attack, forming a circle with their backs together, arguments and differences temporarily forgotten. They found themselves in a place that was completely white. No up or down or end could be distinguished. They were in a place of nothing. It was then that each caught a glimpse of another, and did a double take.

"Whoa!"

"Dude, check you out!"

"Wow, Ange"

"Dios, what is this?"

"What the Hell is going on?"

"Ohh, it's like Residual Self Image," said a voice in quiet realisation. All heads turned towards Kes, silently asking what the hell she was going on about.

"You know, from the Matrix. Where Morpheus takes Neo into the white place like this and he has regular clothes and no holes in his head. It's a residual self image, how we see ourselves, ideally, is projected into the computer and displayed" Kes grinned, "I'm kind of a movie geek."

"Dude, and thought I watched too many movies. Who woulda thought Frosty could come up with something like this?" Jubilee said admiringly, shaking her head.

'This' was the change in appearance of everyone in the room. Jubilee herself had pink and blue streaks in her black hair, which was shorter and spikier than normal. She wore tight black jeans, knee high combat boots and a loose white top with a large yellow 'X' on it over a tight black singlet. Over that she wore a fitted bright yellow trench coat that came down to her mid thigh and resembled the old firemans coat Kes had seen in her wardrobe. She had her pink sun glasses perched on her head, a silver necklace that Bobby had given her years ago with a 'Best' pendant hanging from it.

Paige herself looked a bit different as well, with longer hair and tighter clothes, and 'X' pendant earrings dangling from her ears. Monet was an intimidating figure with her long black hair in a wave down her back and Ev was looking damn good in baggy jeans and a grey t-shirt with an encircled black 'X' on it.

Perhaps the most dramatic transformations were that of Angelo and Jono. Since their mutations had dramatically altered their appearance, how they saw themselves on the inside was how they used to be. Jono was without fire. Tall and strong, he wore dark loose jeans, a black tee shirt with a dark blue X on it and a black leather jacket. Paige was staring at him in awe and blatant admiration. He had pale, clear skin and, Paige noticed, a very nice mouth with a firm chin.

Angelo had the dark skin typical of his Hispanic descent. Dark brown hair fell into his eyes and just below his ears. He had worn and baggy skate jeans on with a chain hanging in a loop on one side, a small X dangling off it. His favourite green hoodie was restored to its former glory and a small plaited bracelet was wound around his right hand, a gift from Kes. Jubilee and Kes, actually all Gen X members, were checking out Angelo. None of them had known him before his mutation and had often wondered what he had looked like. _Well_, Kes thought, _I knew he was good looking, but damn!!_

Kes had changed also. Her hair was slightly shorter and she wore a black peaked beanie Angelo had given her. She wore tight blue jeans, a contrast to the usual baggy skate jeans she usually wore. Her trusty black Chucks graced her feet, sporting purple and yellow laces and a blue singlet top with the words "Mischief Managed"* sprawled across the front in sliver could be seen under a grey denim jacket made to look like it had a hoodie underneath it. She looked down and saw it ended at her midriff, exposing the bottom of her top. And...yup she had her favourite shoulder bag with all the badges on it with her, and all the stuff she carried wherever she went was in there too.

Jubilee gave a low wolf whistle. "Looking good, guys" she said with a grin.

"Ah, Jubicita, we could say the same for you," replied Angelo with a wry smile. As it happened, though, he was looking at Kes. A fact that Jubilee did not miss.

"Whoa Kess, who knew you were hiding a figure under...those... baggy..." Jubes trailed off, and Kes looked at her curiously, wondering what was wrong. She was about to ask when Jubilee shrieked,

"Kestral Samantha Tresswell is that a tattoo!!"

Kess froze and looked down at her hip. The blue singlet she wore didn't quite reach the top of her jeans, which were hip huggers. Just peaking out of the top of her jeans, a small rainbow tattoo could be seen on her hip.

"When did you get that?! Why didn't you tell me?! Damn, I thought I was the only one cool enough to have one!!* You full on stole my awesomeness !! What is it?" exclaimed Jubilee all in one go.

Kess laughed, relieved. "It's a rainbow. I got it when I turned 16."  
"Why a rainbow?" asked Paige, looking confused.

The rest of the group looked at her like she had two heads and Jubilee said slowly, like she was talking to child, "That's because of her power Paige, you know, the pretty colours she sees when she looks at people?"

Paige flushed angrily at Jubilee's tone, and was about to retort when the whiteness surrounding them rippled. Once again, they prepared themselves for attack, remembering the White Queen's warning to 'Be prepared'.

They were confronted by a park like scene instead. Oak, willow and poplar trees were gracing the sides of a pond and a path lined with the same trees, which they happened to be standing on, wound its way down the centre of the grassy field. The sky was a pale blue and small wispy clouds drifted over every now and then. The sun gave warmth, but not enough to burn or feel uncomfortable. It was a welcome relief from the irritating weather that currently held the Academy in its grip, and each of the teens felt themselves relax, tension and restlessness fading away. Jubilee flopped to the ground and spread herself out, hands behind her head. She flipped her sun glasses over her eyes and said,

"Sit down Hayseed, me and you have differences to settle."

Paige sighed, but dropped down next to her.

Everett and Monet headed in one direction, walking up the path to the cover of the trees. Jono sat down next to Paige and Jubilee saying,

"Can't let you attack the gel now, can I. May I join this difference settling?"

"Knock yourself out, Shock-o-Shock," said Jubes with a smile.

That left Angelo and Kes. To Kes's surprise, he held out his hand. She took it. They headed in the opposite direction of Monet and Ev, just wandering down the path at an easy pace. Angelo was silent and Kes could tell what was probably on his mind.

"You look damn good, Espinosã," she said, succeeding in making him smile.

"And you look bonita, querida," He stopped suddenly and grabbed Kes's other hand, entwining their fingers.

"Does this make a difference, how I look?" His eyes were unreadable.

Kes smiled up at him.

"Angelo, you nut, don't you remember our conversation when I first came here? What you look like is no never mind to me. I know you and I see things differently than most people. I always knew you were a looker, just never to what extent. All I see now is how you see yourself, and that is something I value. You're still the same to me no matter what." She paused.

"What about me?" she asked quietly, half fearing the answer, her eyes flicked to the ground, "I mean, I look kinda rock chickish and I know that probly looks kinda rebel-ish , but I swear I'm not, I just like jeans and badges and beanies and-"

Angelo put a hand under her chin and gently tilted her face up so she was looking into his eyes. He moved slowly, coming closer and closer until his lips finally met hers. Kes's heart leapt, her lips tingled and an electric jolt, swept through her. She responded by reaching up and twining her hands into his hair. Angelo's hand left her chin and his arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close and tight. Their kiss deepened and became heated. Kes saw Ange's aura expand and she was finally able to see her own as it widened and met with his. It was purple, she thought in mild surprise, too happy with the feeling of kissing Angelo to take much notice. She sighed in happiness, only causing Angelo to hold her tighter. The sound of voices woke them up and they sprang apart as Jubilee, Paige and Jono rounded the corner. Jubilee stopped and eyed them closely. Both looked dazed and a little out of breath and they stared at each other in wonder. Jubilee grinned and evil predatory grin. This was brilliant. She had them cold, there was no way they could deny their feelings now. She was about to make a wittily unsubtle comment when once again the scene rippled and changed. The park and trees melted away and buildings, cars, lights and people replaced them. It was immediately clear that they were under attack as explosions tore through the air and debris rained down around them.

Kes saw an immediate change come over Jubilee, a side of her she had never seen before. She morphed from the bubbly teen she knew into the leader of an X-Men team who spoke with absolute authority and expected to be obeyed.

"St Croix, get in the air, I want you covering us and telling me their layout. Ange, get out to 20 metres 12 o'clock and disarm not kill. Guthrie, shed into something you find useful and defensive and go 20 metres 8 o'clock, same instructions. Shock o Shock, your 20 metres 4 o'clock and Ev your with him, stick close. Kes you're with me. Tell me what we're looking at here."

Everyone dispersed without a word. Jubilee had created a defensive circle, with her and Kes in the centre. Kes was cursing Emma Frost with every word she could think up. She had told her time and time again that she was _not _a fighter, had _no _intention of joining Gen X and did _not _want to participate in their Danger Room Replica sessions. _Just wait till I get out of here_, Kes thought fuming; _I'll give that woman a piece of my mind_. But until then, Kes had to focus on the trouble at hand. Closing her eyes, she magnified her vision, opening them to be able to see like looking through binoculars and slowly turned in a circle, relaying everything she saw to Jubilee.  
"They've got two mutants in the air, just flyers, scouts probably, humans on the ground, surrounding us they have stun guns have some mean looking armour, then there's....shit, Jubes they have a telepath and she'll be in range soon approaching at 3 'o clock, a chick with super strength and invulnerability at 6 ;o clock, and mutant that can cause earthquakes I think at 1 'o clock."

Jubilee took in this information with a nod, flicked her pink sunglasses over her eyes and yelled out her instructions, "We've got a telepath coming, try shielding your minds like Frost has been teaching us, humans with stunners; just dodge the rays and knock 'em out however you can. Monet take out the fliers now, then I want you on that mutant at 6' o clock, she's got super strength. There's an earth mover at 1 'o clock, that's you and Ev, Jono. Ange, you got most of the humans and Kes if she needs help. Now on the count of three, close your eyes, 1, 2, 3!!" Kes closed her eyes as Jubilee threw her paffs up and around them, surrounding her and Gen-X in a circle of blazing fireworks.  
"Now move!" shouted Jubilee. Opening their eyes and taking advantage of the blindness of their opposition, they attacked. Kes swung her bag at the nearest man, smacking him under the chin, dropped to her knees, kicked out a leg, catching the guy at the back of his knees and knocking him to the ground. Jumping back up, she moved on to the next one. Reacting automatically, her body remembering the lessons, she fought as hard as she could, not knowing for how long. She saw Jubilee move like lightning, using her paffs in conjunction with her extensive range of gymnastics and martial arts. She saw Monet in a telepathic battle, Jono and Ev leaping to get clear of flying rocks and glimpses of Angelo and Paige fighting as she was. She was getting tired, a stunner had caught her right arm leaving a bloody slash, her ribs ached from a badly dodged punch and her eyes from the vision tricks she was using to get as much of an advantage as she could. Another man fell to her kick in his stomach and she looked around just in time to see a boulder the size of a car flying toward Angelo. Reacting without thinking, she threw herself across the distance separating them, slamming Angelo to the ground as the boulder whizzed over their heads, narrowly avoiding them. Before either could react, Jubilee yelled

"EYES" and they closed their eyes tight as her paffs exploded into the air. With this distraction, the remaining mutants were taken out by Monet and Paige and Gen-X stood warily panting as the scene changed once again.

The demolished city block disappeared and the cold metal of the Academy Training room appeared in its place. The teens sank to the ground in relief, only Jubilee remained standing. Kes stood up holding her hand out to Angelo who took and she pulled him up. All of them looked exhausted and worse for wear. The door to the room opened and in walked the White Queen, Banshee and Beast. With the entrance of Emma Frost, Kes was livid. She was tired, in pain and seriously pissed off. Abandoning all respect for authority, she marched up to Emma, and started yelling,

"I told you I'm not a fighter!! I specifically said I don't want any involvement in this teen fighting team!! How dare you force that on me!! You have-!"

"Miss Tresswell, if you do not stop yelling I will be forced to restrain you." The White Queen said coldly. "Besides, from this exercise you must surely see how valuable you are to this team. Look how-"

"Restrain me!! How you gonna do that, you can't invade my mind like you can the rest of this bloody school you manipulating witch!! You think this was the way to get me on your little team?! Force it on me?! Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm here to learn not be bloody manipulated!!" Kess stopped for a breath, and was about to continue when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She turned to see Angelo and Jubilee. They looked at her with understanding and concern. Her anger melted away and she let out her breath and closed her eyes. She opened them to find the room was swaying and looked down at her arm in surprise, finding that it was still bleeding.

"Oh," she said softly before the floor rushed up to meet her.


End file.
